


Warmth(from either all the love or my cold)

by jeonghoism



Series: this is a chan loving household [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of fucking fluff, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, IM TIRED OF CHAN BEING ALONE, Implied everyone/everyone - Freeform, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sickfic, THERE ISNT ENOUGH CHAN FICS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also rated teen because I curse, chan is sick of you couldn't tell, its a cold dw, not all ships shine just a handful, this is a chan loving household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/pseuds/jeonghoism
Summary: channie is sick but he has 12 whipped as fuck boyfriends to help him
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: this is a chan loving household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871608
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	Warmth(from either all the love or my cold)

**Author's Note:**

> i love chan
> 
> you love chan
> 
> svt love chan 
> 
> we all love chan

Chan wakes up in too many arms and it's getting a little too hot. He feels cold, almost shivering but his skin is burning. He detangles the limbs around him and his vision gets hazy as he tries to go to the bathroom, stumbling on his own feet and suddenly he comes crashing down onto the floor with a thump. He groans at the pain in his knees and his head starts spinning from the drop. 

“Channie?” He hears Soonyoung call from the bed, noticing Chan not in his arms. His voice is thick with sleep and doesn't go over a low whisper even though he's one of the loudest members in the group. Sleepy Soonyoung is the quietest Soonyoung. Chan makes a noise from the ground, waving his hand weakly in the air as the coolness of the hardwood floor soothes his hot skin. Soonyoung sees his crumpled body and trips over Junhui’s leg trying to get over to him. Junhui didn't wake up, just rolled over and snuggled into the closest body, which was Jeonghan’s.

Soonyoung is already at his side and helps him up, seeing the dopey, almost lucid smile on Chan’s face and already knows something is up. He feels Chan’s forehead and quickly pulls away when he noticed that it was way too hot to be healthy. He helps Chan stand, and goes over to the other bed, where Mingyu and Joshua slept peacefully. He kicked them both up, his arms full of sick Chan, and they startled awake, Joshua giving him a sleepy glare that wouldn't be intimidating even if he were fully awake. Mingyu groans and buries his head in his pillow and Soonyoung kicks him again.

“Chan is sick.” He whispers, and that makes Mingyu snap his neck at them, looking at Chan’s flushed face. They both clamber out of bed and Soonyoung lays Chan down. Joshua goes to the bathroom and comes back with a washcloth, a small tub of cool water, and a thermometer. After setting the supplies down, he took his temperature and his eyes widened comically at the number. 

“38.2 celcius.” He mumbled and placed a damp washcloth on the youngest’s forehead. Soonyoung gasped and Mingyu fidgeted.

“We should've gone out of the pool earlier.” He mumbled. 

Chan probably got sick because they were messing around in the pool for a little too long and ran around without drying themselves. Chan let out a sneeze but no one paid attention to that since everyone sneezes when it gets too cold. It was partially Mingyu’s fault for chasing Chan around with a squirt gun, but Soonyoung pressed a kiss on his temple and patted his back.

“You guys were having fun, it doesn't matter now.” Fun is the best policy in Soonyoung's books, so he can overlook a lot if you were having fun. One time, they had to take Dokyeom to the emergency room because he sprained his ankle running around the living room with Seungkwan and Hansol, which they liberally sprayed dish soap on so they could make an indoor slip-and-slide. Luckily for them, Soonyoung was the only hyung in the house, because he laughed it off because he heard so much laughing, and helped them clean up and promised they wouldn't tell any of the 95s. They played it off as Dokyeom tripping on the stairs and that they finally did the dishes because they ran out of bowls. Soonyoung was not a good liar and Wonwoo stared at him for the rest of the day with an unconvinced frown. They still don't know the truth till this day

“I'll go make soup.” Joshua stood up and walked out and Mingyu went to help, but Soonyoung stopped him and pointed to Junhui and Jeonghan at the other side of the room, still snoozing away.

“You're carrying them out of here.” Soonyoung patted his back and Mingyu groaned, walking over to the two and slinging them over his shoulders like their sacks of potatoes and walking out. Those two can sleep through storms so Soonyoung wasn't too worried for them. He went into the hall and into the shared bathroom to look for the medicine and painkillers. He took them and walked back to Chan who looked like he was starting to feel the effects of the sickness. They had to wait for the food because Chan can't handle medicine on an empty stomach so Soonyoung just rubbed his stomach comfortingly. 

“My poor baby.” He cooed, and even with Chan’s head half taken by tiredness, he still whined.

“I'm not a baby.” He mumbled and Soonyoung couldn't resist the urge to kiss his cheek, risking himself catching the fever.

“You're our baby for as long as we live, Channie.” Soonyoung sang and Chan groaned, whether it was from his growing headache or the statement, only Chan knows(it was for both). The sun started coming up, the time being 6:40am and Soonyoung is grateful for the fact he's a morning person and that he wakes up usually at this time no matter if they had a schedule or not. It was their day off, luckily, comeback season is slowly passing so they have more time off. Soonyoung changed the towel on his head, and brushed away his hair softly. 

About 10 minutes later, Joshua comes in with chicken noodle soup and a glass of water, all set on a tray. It was nothing special, just heated up can soup, but Chan still felt warm with his hyungs taking care of him and worrying for him. He ate the soup slowly, batting away Soonyoung who insisted on feeding him. 

He finished his food and Soonyoung kissed his forehead before slipping out of his room to put away the dirty dishes and eat some breakfast himself. He took his medicine and his painkillers, washing everything down with a couple gulps of water. Chan replaced his own damp towel and laid down with a sigh.

He felt somewhat better, the towel definitely helping him and the soup warming up his stomach. But at the same time, something in his head felt heavy. At this point, Chan isn't sure if it's the sickness getting to him or something else. That something else being loneliness.

He was the only one in the room, something he's glad for since he doesn't want to contaminate anyone else with a cold. They are still very working idols and simply getting sick can hold them back by a lot. But he missed the content feeling he felt being with all of his hyungs, the kiss Soonyoung gave him still lingering under the towel. It was early still, and he knows that most of this house is still asleep, probably not going to wake up until the afternoon. 

He tries to sleep, changing out the towel before closing his eyes. It works because the tiredness weighing down on his bones takes over him and he falls asleep within minutes, despite the chaos that grows outside his door every time someone wakes up.  
.  
.  
.  
Chan wakes up to shuffling and tapping. He looks up and sees Jihoon sitting on a beanbag dragged over to his bed with a laptop on his lap and headphones covering his ears. He looks slightly disheveled, in his usual shorts and big t-shirt but without his cap, hair mushed and messy. 

Chan takes one look outside and concludes that his small hyung just woke up. The sun was high but his room is well curtained so the light that filters in is still dim enough to keep that sleepy haze he has swimming in his head.

Jihoon catches his wake and pulls off his headphones and sets his laptop on the nightstand. He pulls the towel off his head and throws it in the water bin, pressing his hand against Chan’s head and his own to compare temperatures. He lets out a satisfied hum.

“Did I wake you up?” He spoke in a low voice, which is odd considering the last person he heard was Soonyoung and it’s a well-known fact that the dancer is very loud. Chan shook his head.

“I think I was going to wake up sooner or later.” He slumped back on his bed and looked at Jihoon like he's still dreaming, a small smile playing on his lips. Jihoon returned the smile with his own, brushing Chan’s wet fringe out of his face and caressed his cheek softly. Chan leaned into his touch and Jihoon kept his hand gently touching his cheekbones.

“You feel cooler, you should be fine in a few days.” He said mostly to himself, still speaking quietly. Chan knew it was because of his headaches and couldn't help smile a little more at the thought.

Jihoon has this title of being one of the colder members of the group but Chan couldn't see it. Maybe because he was the youngest, but even though Jihoon teased him, he always did with a fond smile. Chan couldn't imagine Jihoon being considered cold when he held so much warmth in his eyes.

“I'll be all better before you know it, hyung!” He said and Jihoon chuckled.

“You better be. When Soonyoung said you collapsed trying to get out of bed, we all almost had a heart attack.” Jihoon jokingly chided, remembering how Jeonghan jumped at the chance to coddle Chan, but ultimately stopped himself when he saw the youngest peacefully sleeping. Chan could already imagine how it went.

“They worry too much.” Chan giggles but Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“We worry because it's you.” And Chan blushes, and hopes that the older brushes it off as the cold, but by the way his smile grew a smidge bigger, he knew.

“It's just a small cold.” He said weakly, pulling the covers closer to his chin, and Jihoon ran his hand through his hair before pulling it away, Chan already missing the contact.

“You collapsed, Channie. Anyone would be worried.” He quipped and leaned back on his ridiculously large beanbag, placing the laptop back on his lap but unplugged his headphones, continuing his work and letting Chan listen to him go over their lines for their next songs, the volume low so Chan could still sleep if he wanted. And Chan did, drifting off to the sound of Seungkwan’s singing.  
.  
.  
.  
It is 4am, very early yet also very late. Chan is wandering around through the dorms with his head in the clouds but his feet are still in the ground. The dorms are dark and Chan doesn't bother turning on a light, preferring blindly navigating to the kitchen because he's bored. He wasn't ‘blindly’ navigating per say because he knows the dorms like it's on the back of his hand, so his feet take him to the kitchen.

There's a dim light coming from the hall that leads to the kitchen and he hears rummaging, his heart starting to pick up speed and a chill running down his back. Did someone break in? Virtually impossible but there's possibility. Chan peers around the corner and sees someone looking through the freezer with a tub of ice cream tucked under their arm, refrigerator light barely lighting up their features. He deadpans when he sees a very familiar pointy nose.

“Hyung.” And Dokyeom screeches, but Chan kicks his shin, effectively cutting off the loud noise that was about to erupt from the singer's throat, replacing it with a whine and a groan as he drops the tub of ice cream and clutches at his abused leg. He glares at Chan.

“Yah, what was that for?” He finally stood back up, collecting the tub of ice cream and sifted through their utensil drawer for not one, but two spoons even though Chan assaulted his leg. Chan grabbed himself a bowl.

“You were going to scream and wake everyone up.” He played innocently, closing the refrigerator door and enveloping them in darkness. Dokyeom scoffs and makes his way to the living room.

“Maybe if you didn't scare me.” He grumbled, plopping on the couch and cracking open the fresh tub of cookie dough ice cream. Chan snuggled closer, but Dokyeom pushed him playfully.

“You're still sick Channie.” He reminded and gave him a metal spoon for his ice cream. Chan pouted and Dokyeom could feel it from where he sat inches away from him, with only the ice cream sitting between them. He ruffled his hair, laughing around his spoon. 

“Can I at least get a kiss?” He asked, and who is Dokyeom to say no, pressing a fat one on his forehead. He pressed another on his finger and poked Chan’s lips.

“That's the best I can do, Channie.” Dokyeom sang, and Chan scooped himself a heaping pile of ice cream into his bowl, still a little sulky. Dokyeom sensed his sadness, and tried to cheer him up.

“Don't tell Jeonghan-hyung I let you eat ice cream, he might jump me.” He said, acting very serious, and Chan laughed.

“I won't hyung! I promise.”

“It will be our little secret.” 

Chan smirked.

“Like the slip and slide accident?” He said smugly and Dokyeom gasped, looking at him in playful horror even though he couldn't see it.

“How did you find out?” He mocked an aghast tone, and Chan played along, laughing triumphantly like a horrible imitation of a superhero movie villain.

“Hansol-hyung told me.” He revealed and Dokyeom gasped once again.

“That traitor.” He hissed, shoving another spoon of ice cream from the tub in his mouth, breathing at the cold dessert to warm it up because it was too cold. Chan laughed, albeit quietly because everyone else is asleep, and Dokyeom is satisfied even though he’d rather hear the youngest’s loud ‘ha’s bounce around the room.

“So why are you awake?” He asked, cradling the tub in his lap. Chan hummed.

“I couldn't sleep.” Chan slept almost the entire day away, and something dawned on Dokyeom.

“Holy shit, you've only had soup and ice cream yesterday.” He gave himself another spoonful of ice cream before hurriedly closing up the ice cream to put it away.

“Hurry up and finish your ice cream, you need to eat actual food.” He rushed to the kitchen and turned on the light, eyes blinking away at the sudden brightness. Chan did as told, eating the last scoop of ice cream and washed his bowl and set it out of dry with the others, cleaning the evidence.

Dokyeom opened the fridge and pulled out a plastic container of sausage stew and heated it up in a pot because the microwave is too loud. As they waited, they played numerous amounts of games. 

“Cham Cham Cham!” Chan flicked his wrist to left but Dokyeom turned his head to the right, making him groaning and Chan giggling evilly, readying his fingers to flick the older’s forehead. Dokyeom struggled, trying to push at his wrists but he was backed to a wall.

“Give it up hyung, you lost.” Chan declared darkly.

“Not without a fight!”

“What in the utter fuck are you two doing?” A voice rang and they both froze. The robotically turned their heads to a very tired Minghao, leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. Dokyeom took the opportunity to slide out from under Chan and hide behind Minghao, hugging his slim waist and making him a human shield. 

“Did we wake you up?” Dokyeom kissed Minghao's cheeks and Minghao sighed, content.

“Yes you did.” He murmured, and Dokyeom smiled into his shoulder and leaned them forward playfully.

“We’re sorry~” Minghao huffed.

“Doesn't sound like it.” He muttered but directed his attention to Chan, walking over to him with Dokyeom in tow. He pressed their foreheads together, and Minghao nodded to himself.

“You feel normal.” He stated and turned off the gas when the pot started to rumble, soup simmering. Minghao grabbed a dry bowl from the rack and raised his eyebrow at the wet one Chan just cleaned, looking at the other two who just averted their gazes somewhere else. He poured in the soup and grabbed a clean spoon, looking suspiciously at wet ones on the rack(they still won't look at him) and gave them to Chan, who wordlessly took it and sat at the kitchen island, eating the stew quickly. Dokyeom waddled them over to the other side and sat them down, Minghao on his lap.

“Minnie, did you-”

“Channie, how's the soup?” Dokyeom cut Minghao off, nervously sweating.

“It's great hyung!” Chan replied brightly, though it sounded obviously fake because his voice cracked half way and Dokyeom stifled a laugh.

“G-great to hear.” He stuttered through surprised cackles, Chan shoving carrot chucks into his mouth to cover his embarrassment.

“Minnie, did you-”

“Chan-” Minghao pinched Dokyeom's thigh and he squeaked.

“Did you give ice cream to Chan?” And Dokyeom looked horrified.

“How did you-”

“There's a vanilla stain of Chan’s pajamas.” And low and behold, there was a white stain on his shirt, which sounds a lot more sexual than it actually was. 

Minghao gave him a disapproving look and Dokyeom whined.

“I forgot he barely ate yesterday and having ice cream by myself is sad.” He cried, and Minghao shook his head.

“Don't tell Jeonghan hyung. Please?” He pleaded and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Minghao is weak and gives in, slumping against his chest.

“Fine.” He huffs and Dokyeom cheers, rocking the two back and forth. Chan finished his soup and suddenly felt gross. He realized he didn't shower all day yesterday and grimaced as he's basically wearing his own filth.

“I'm going to shower.” He declared and walked away after depositing his dishes to the sink. He started running after he heard Dokyeom squawk about cleaning them and started looking for clean clothes to wear when he made it to his room. Halfway from tugging Wonwoo’s sweater from his drawers, he feels a body overlap with his. 

“Good morning.” They grumble into his shoulder and Chan laughs because it's barely past 5am.

“Good morning to you too, Sollie.” Hansol wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles his cheek against the back of Chan’s head, and Chan makes an effort to pull away from his grasp, earning a sleepy whine from Hansol.

“Sol, I’m covered in sweat, let me shower.” He chuckled and Hansol barely opened his eyes, before blinking them slowly.

“Take me with you.” He murmured before falling into Chan’s arms, seconds away from passing out. Chan laughed, and gathered Hansol’s limbs as he was slipping on the hardwood because he’s wearing his fluffy socks. The younger dragged the two into the bathroom, and they both got undressed.

They've known each other for years and have seen each other naked on numerous occasions(as in they fucked) so taking baths together was nothing too weird. Chan filled up the bath and opened the cabinets for Joshua’s stash of bath bombs and grabbing one. When he looked back, Hansol was already in the slowly filling tub, eyes closed and knees to his chest to make room for Chan.

Chan went in when the water was warm enough, not before turning off the water of course, and the water rose when met with his weight. He closed the curtains and couldn't help but feel giddy when their little area dimmed a bit. He dropped in the bath bomb and Hansol finally opened his resting eyes and watched in small awe as it dissolved. Chan thought he was cute, running his fingers through his chestnut hair, making his hair damp from his wet fingers. They sat in each other's presence in nearly complete silence, Chan messing around with bubbles and soap, as Hansol leans his head against the tiled wall, watching with half-lid eyes but full of adoration.

Chan is so very grateful for someone like Hansol to be in his life, someone that grounded him even though Hansol himself seemed like he was in his own world. Sometimes Chan joined them and their little worlds connected, but Hansol held him so close, weighing him down so they would float back to Earth. Hansol was a human contradiction in that way. 

They worked well together somehow, even though Chan was bursting in energy and snarky comments while Hansol was a pacifist who was significantly calmer and quieter than him. Chan held their hands, Hansol rubbing his thumb on Chan’s hand in circles, something that never failed to make Chan’s stomach flutter. There was something domestic in sitting face to face in a small bathtub, with suds in your hair and noses, all while holding hands and bathing in not only water and bubbles, but also in each other’s presence.

Hansol moved first, more awake than before but still moved sluggishly, reaching behind Chan to pull the drain. The once borderline scalding water was now lukewarm and their hands and toes were pruney for sitting inside for a little too long.

“We should get out soon, you're still sick.” He whispered, voice a little hoarse from disuse. He grabbed the shower head and pulled the lift rod so the water would spray through the shower head. He checked the temperature before washing off the bubbles from Chan’s hair and body, before doing the same to himself. They were positively drenched and in need of a towel when they opened the curtains and found out there were no towels to their disposal. With a sigh, they walked out of the bathroom and found Seungkwan sitting in the beanbag, browsing through his phone. The singer looked up and his eyes widened at their soaking wet states. Seungkwan was already up on his feet and ran out the room and came back with two fluffy towels, all within a couple seconds. He bundled the two up, all while scolding the both of them, especially Chan about their carelessness.

“Channie, you're already sick, we don't want you getting even more sick.” He scolded and looked at Hansol, who was doing his best to wipe down his body and pretend he's not trying to avoid Seungkwan’s burning gaze. 

“And you,” he poked sharply at Hansol’s side, who flinched, “we don't need you getting a cold too now do we.” And Hansol nodded, hair still dripping wet and both of them still naked. They didn't move for a good couple seconds and Seungkwan sighed.

“What are you doing? Get dressed!” He pulled out articles of clothing from Chan’s drawers, which were basically a messy mismash of all of the members closing so it didn't take long to find clothes that actually belonged to the rapper. He threw them at him and Chan got dressed in his underwear, sweatpants, and Wonwoo’s sweater. Hansol shoved on whatever Seungkwan gave him without much thought and started drying his hair. Hansol could make trash bags look designer, something Chan envied him for but at the same time was in awe at because...that's _one_ of _his_ boyfriends. He's dating a god.

Seungkwan is sitting him down between his legs and drying his hair for him, all while rambling about how they should be more careful and overall doing the usual nagging he does, all out of love. Chan and Hansol are nodding along, half listening, half blocking his words out while playing Rock Paper Scissors to pass time. 

When his hair was dry, Seungkwan caught how they weren't listening to him and pouted. Hansol chuckled and kissed his lips softly, smiling widely when Seungkwan kissed back despite being a little upset. Chan watched, also wanting attention and it was given to him in the form of Seungkwan planting a kiss of his now dried hair and Hansol wrapping his arms around his waist and dragging him to the living room, where everyone was seated despite it being far too early. Even Jihoon was there and the producer doesn't wake up on day offs until past noon. There was a movie playing on the tv, an animated film because everyone there had the taste of 10 year olds and all still cry at Big Hero 6.

They were sharing a large plate of toast and jam, multiple mugs and glasses cluttered around the coffee table, filled with teas, juices, and coffees. Hansol places him between him and Seungcheol, Seungkwan laying down next to Minghao, and Junhui gives him a toast with a generous layer of strawberry jam. Chan is filled with nostalgia, remembering their trainee days when he still went to high school. Everyone scurried around to put on their uniforms and when Junhui didn't speak more than a few words and communicated through laughter and gestures. 

Junhui would toast bread in a pan because they didn't have a toaster, bread for everyone and would be the last to get his own slice because he was busy making sure everyone got their own slice. 

Cham bit into the toast and Jeonghan gave him a glass of orange juice. Small things like eating a light breakfast while watching Disney movies with the loves of his life really made Chan feel like he's the lucky person in the world.

Chan hummed happily as he leaned into Seungcheol’s arm, giggling when he heard the leader sniffle at the sad parts of the movies, using Chan as a comfort pillow, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his cheek onto Chan’s head.

Chan felt so warm, and he's so happy he's able to spend his life with these people. And he's more than willing to spend the rest of his life with them too.

**Author's Note:**

> im soft
> 
> and tired
> 
> i write these at like 1am so


End file.
